School Days....Slayers Style
by Seiza Rikou
Summary: The Slayers go to high school in the "real world". Gourry blows up a lab..Zelgadis is his usual self...and Lina attacks the cafeteria. Spoilers from all parts of the series in later chapters. (forgive my cheesy title)
1. Wake Up

Prolouge  
  
Lina Inverse yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed, blinking sleepily as her alarm clock buzzed in her ear. She gave it a long glare before knocking it off the shelf and kicking it underneath her bed. The sorceress crashed headfirst into her pillow and groaned.   
  
"LINA!" A scream from downstairs jerked her from her comfy bed. She growled and snatched up her slippers, slipping them on before walking down the stairs getting ready to fireball whomever the hell just woke her up. Amelia stood at the foot of the stairs   
  
"Damn it Amelia, what the hell do you want!?!"   
  
"Lina-san! We need to get ready for school! Remember?"  
  
"School...oh school." Lina groaned, putting her head down on the table. Amelia shoved food toward Lina, notably a bowl of cereal and some juice. Lina stared at it in disbelief. "That's it?"   
  
"Yes. You still need to get dressed and get ready an-"  
  
"You're not my mom, Amelia."  
  
"Hmph." Amelia snorted and shoved two dougnuts into Lina's face. "Eat and get ready. I'm going to go wake Zelgadis and Gourry up."  
  
Lina smirked. He hoped Zel would hit Amelia. Chances of that were beyond reality though. She waved a hand and started inhaling her breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadis groaned and put a pillow over his head as Amelia marched into his room. She grabbed the pillow, ripping it off his head. A cheery smile greeted Zelgadis as he opened his eyes and looked upwards at Amelia.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Amelia grinned broadly at the chimera. "We're going back to school today!"  
  
"Ugh..don't remind me." Zelgadis said softly. He sat up and glanced at Amelia who was now walking out of the room to wake Gourry up. Zelgadis shook his head, running his fingers through his blue hair as he got ready for school. The chimera looked up at the ceiling and exhaled after taking in a deep breath.   
  
~*~  
  
Gourry had a very large bubble coming from his nose and he snored in content. Amelia slapped a hand over her face and groaned. The man was lying halfway out of the bed, his bed sheets were wrapped all around him and his head was resting on the floor.   
  
"Gourry-san! Gourry-san! Get up! We're going to be late for school!"   
  
"Ah...Amelia?" He opened one eye. "Wha-what?" Gourry closed his eyes again and fell back asleep. Amelia raised one hand and pointed it at Gourry, casting an awake spell on him.  
  
"What did you say about school?" Gourry groaned and stared up at Amelia.   
  
"We're going to be late! Hurry up!"  
  
"What? No! NO! I don't want to go back to school!" Gourry shoved his head underneath the pillow next to him and whined. Amelia ripped the pillow off his head like she did with Zelgadis and hit him in the face.   
  
"Get up! There's food do-" Amelia stopped as Gourry bolted past her and down the stairs as fast as he could possibly ever move. She shook her head. "Should have done that from the beginning."   
  
Zel looked out his window, put his shirt on, and watched as people flooded from their homes to go to their high schools. They would all be in different grades, but what else was new. He was a Junior with Gourry this year and he knew that chemistry was going to be hell to him.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Oh What A Morning...

Chapter 1  
  
Zelgadis walked into the school doors flanked by Lina, Gourry, and Amelia. Lina looked at the letter they had all received in the mail the day before which told them, which was their homeroom. The sorceress looked down at the paper that was addressed to her. She was going to be in the biology room at 106.   
  
The chimera had his hood up around his face and reached into his pockets, to get his paper out. He was going to the third floor of the school and into the chemistry room. Go figure. He made a face, cursing chemistry underneath his breath and he out the letter back in his pocket. Room 207.   
  
Gourry yawned and rubbed at his eyes, looking at his paper. Lina glanced over and sighed, grabbing the paper then turning it right side up. The blond-haired man blinked, giving a long 'oh' before grinning at Lina.  
  
"Jellyfish brains." Lina muttered, rubbing her temples. "I still don't know how you went on to the next grade from last year."  
  
"The teachers were sick of him and pity for him was the only thing on their minds." Zelgadis replied in a simple tone. "Besides, how would you like to have Gourry in your same classroom year after year?"  
  
The sorceress sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes and beginning to walk down toward where their lockers would be this year around. Row upon row of blue-tinted lockers lined the hallway in the junior section. Amelia was heading down toward the sophomore section, humming a tune and murmuring about who she would spread Justice to this year.   
  
Lina came to her locker; glancing at the combination she was given and began to twirl the lock around to the combination. She felt someone come up behind her. The sorceress turned around to see who it was.   
  
"Ohhhooohoohooo! Hello Lina!" Naga howled in Lina's face with laughter.   
  
"No! NO! NO! NOT YOU! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lina screeched and slammed herself practically into her locker, trying to get away from Naga whose continual laughter rang through the hallway driving everyone away or insane. "STOP LAUGHING!!"  
  
"Oooohoooo…Lina-san….can't forget me, can you?" Naga poked her face into the locker, grinning widely at Lina who cowered from the cannon ball-chested sorceress.   
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Why?! Don't you miss me Lina?" Naga pleaded.  
  
"NO!" Lina roared, getting ready to fireball Naga.   
  
"Tch! Don't be so touchy! I'm just saying hello!"  
  
"And now you can say goodbye!" Lina sputtered furiously, pushing her away as she clambered back out of her locker. Naga gave her a hurt expression and whined.   
  
"But Lina-san…I have my first class with you and I wanted you to walk with me there…"  
  
"You are NOT in my English class!" Lina stammered in disbelief now. Or rather in complete horror of the mere thought of having Naga in the same class as her.   
  
"Ohoho! Yes I am!" Naga revealed a sheet of paper, listing all her classes. An even larger grin spread her features and she grabbed Lina's hand. "Let's go!"   
  
"Did you DRINK anything this morning!?"  
  
"Just some watered down Vodka!"  
  
"Where the hell did you get the Vodka?" Lina demanded, glowering and slapping her hand away as she tried to yank her down the hallway.   
  
"Oh…places!" Naga grinned even more. The red haired sorceress screamed as she was suddenly grabbed up by Naga and was rushed down the hallway at an insanely fast pace. "Let's go Lina-san!" Tears formed in Lina's eyes as the other sorceress whipped her around a corner. *School was going to be HELL this year!*  
  
  
  



End file.
